You ain't Always with Bad Lucks
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Mild-AU. Aku, Hondou Eisuke, adik dari penyiar terkenal dan agen CIA Mizunashi Rena, dari dulu sampe sekarang tetep aja diikutin Dewa Kesialan. Benarkah? -Major crack- Review?


**Disclaimer: **Meitantei Conan/Case Closed © Gosho Aoyama. [Minor] Aizen, Amagai, Urahara, Kusaka: Bleach © Kubo Tite. [Minor] Uchiha: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. [Minor] Niwa, Harada: DN Angel © Sugisaki Yukiru

**You ain't Always with Bad Lucks  
**by: BlackGrayWhite

**Warning(s): **Mild-AU. Timeline sedikit ngaco. Major crack. Eisuke yang teramat sangat OOC banget. Garing. Hampir mengabaikan EYD. Ada beberapa bagian yang bener ada di manga-nya tapi ada juga yang asli pemikiranku belaka (makanya dinamakan mild-AU, _right_?).

**A/N: **Daisukeeeee~~! XD /plaak/ Sori, salah fandom. Eisukeee~~~ Daisuki~~~! XDDD

_Remember! You've been warned! Read on your own risk..._

Selamat membaca... :DD

* * *

_Wah, kayaknya kamu bakal dapat rejeki mendadak nih minggu ini. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sebelum itu, kamu harus perhatikan langkah kamu. Soalnya kalo kamu salah ambil langkah, ntar bukan rejeki yang kamu dapat tapi malah sebaliknya. __**Keuangan**__—_

Hh... Ngapain coba aku baca astrologi majalah beginian? Kurang kerjaan. Mau isi ramalannya tentang keberuntungan kek, kesialan kek, sama aja buatku. Nggak ada pengaruhnya dengan kehidupanku. Aku, Hondou Eisuke, adik dari penyiar terkenal dan agen CIA Mizunashi Rena, dari dulu sampe sekarang tetep aja diikutin Dewa Kesialan. Kalo orang lain dapetnya 'duren runtuh', aku dapetnya 'ketiban duren'.

Yaah... Hidup ini emang udah ada yang ngatur. Kalo Tuhan emang pengennya aku kena sial terus sih, itu namanya _de-ge _a.k.a derita gue (kalo orang lain sih bakal bilangnya _de-el_). Tapi walaupun begitu, tetep aja aku penasaran seperempat mati. Kaasan dulu pas lagi hamil aku ngidam apa sih, sampe-sampe Dewa Kesialan ngefans sama aku? Hih, mending nggak usah punya fans deh, kalo ternyata yang jadi member nomor wahidnya itu dia.

Apa namaku yang nggak bikin hoki? Sousuke, Shuusuke, Sasuke kan sial semua. Tunggu. Tapi Kisuke dan Daisuke nggak. Mungkin karena Kisuke dan Daisuke itu sebelum 'suke' ada huruf i-nya dulu kali ya? Tapi kalo gitu harusnya aku juga nggak sial dong! Namaku kan Eisuke!

Tauk ah, bingung.

Kalo emang bener namaku yang bermasalah, masa iya aku mesti ganti nama? Ogah. _No way in hell I'm gonna change my name_. Itu nama pemberian almarhum kakekku yang ternyata—tapi tidak terlalu mengejutkan buatku—mantan anggota CIA sama seperti almarhum ayahku. Lagian, aku kan sekarang udah punya KTP. Kalo mau ganti data, ntar aku mesti keluar duit. Sayang cuy! Mendingan buat biaya nge-_date_.

Haha... Mimpi banget. Ga mungkin dia mau aku ajakin kencan. Yang ada di hatinya itu Cuma cowok itu seorang, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kudo Shinichi. Walaupun aku tidak mau mengakuinya, Kudo itu cakep, pinter, jago main sepak bola, orang tuanya (dan dirinya sendiri tentu saja /_rolls eyes_/) terkenal, beruntung pula! Dia itu emang tipe cowok yang jadi idamannya gadis-gadis. Aktris cantik mantan anggota _Earth Ladies_ Hoshino Terumi saja waktu itu pernah ngaku ke pers kalo dia ternyata ngefans sama cowok itu.

Hh... Hidup emang nggak adil (dan setiap kali aku memikirkannya, entah kenapa aku jadi sering menghela nafas sampai-sampai kalo ada yang iseng menghitung jumlahnya, maka orang itu bakalan kehilangan hitungannya setelah 15 menit berlalu). Oh oke, emang sejak kapan hidup pernah adil—terutama hidupku? Nggak pernah dan nggak akan pernah. Sampe matahari terbenam di selatan juga nggak bakal terjadi.

Mau bukti?

Ambil contoh aja hidupku. Waktu aku masih tinggal di Osaka dulu, aku pernah ketabrak mobil sampe-sampe kehilangan darah banyak banget (aku jadi kasihan sama kakak yang dengan sangat baik hatinya—tentu saja tak ada nada sarkastik di sini—memberikan darahnya padaku hingga aku masih bisa merasakan dinginnya musim dingin saat ini). Tapi temanku yang saat itu sedang berjalan di sebelahku malah selamat. Tergores pun tidak!

Tuh, nggak adil kan.

Masih kurang?

Aku pernah kecebur di kolam renang keluarga Okudaira gara-gara kepeleset genangan air yang diciptakan oleh Paman Tango yang waktu itu lagi kecipak-kecipuk pas lewat di dekat situ. Berhubung waktu itu aku masih kecil, imut-imut nan polos, tenggelam deh. Untungnya Paman Tango langsung sadar dan menolong aku. Duh, walaupun dengan tinggiku yang sekarang ini, tinggi airnya itu sealisku kalau dilihat dari jejak batas air yang tertinggal di sana.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang keluarga Okudaira, Bu Eiko pernah mengira aku pacaran dengan Ran! Uh, senang sekali aku waktu itu walau kenyataannya dia emang bukan pacarku. Tapi tetap saja. Yang namanya manusia—entah itu adek-adek, mbak-mbak, mas-mas, bapak-bapak, emak-emak, engkong-engkong, nini-nini—kan emang suka berkhayal. Detektif Mouri saja sering berkhayal dia main film layar lebar bareng Okino Yoko.

Balik ke topik sebelumnya.

Nah, kalian udah punya cukup bukti, kan? Belum? Nih, kubeberkan lagi. Kalau ditempatkan di ruangan yang sama yang bertemperatur rendah, entah kenapa selalu aku yang bersin duluan. Kalau jankenpon selalu aku yang kalah. Kalau—

Ah, udahlah. Kalian udah puas, kan? Makasih.

Kembali ke penyebab semua ketidakberuntunganku itu.

Kalau bukan karena nama dan apa yang dulu kaasan idamkan, berarti bener kan, kalo itu emang udah takdir?

Apa? Kutukan?

Ya ampun... Siapa sih di bumi yang tidak bulat sempurna seperti bola karena ada pemampatan di kedua kutubnya ini yang mau nyantet seorang Eisuke yang baik hati, ramah, tidak sombong, rajin mena—berhenti melempariku dengan panci~!

Oke, aku kena sial itu dari kecil. Berarti yang punya kemungkinan buat nyantet aku itu musuh-musuh orang tuaku. Kaasan dulu pembantu rumah tangga, jadi nggak mungkin punya musuh. Tousan anggota CIA, berarti punya banyak musuh. Tapi siapa? Anggota kawanan jubah hitam? Yang benar saja! Anggota organisasi kriminal kaliber internasional begitu nyuruh dukun buat nyantet? _C'mon_! Ga mungkin banget!

Jadi, kutukan kita coret jadi daftar.

Apa? Bagaimana cara biar aku nggak sial lagi?

Pertanyaan bagus. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk dia yang lagi baca unek-unek ini lewat HP dan kompie.

Hm... Aku juga bingung bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah kehidupan ini. Apa? Pakai rumus Hukum Newton ketiga? Yang benar saja. Ini bukan fisika! Hm? Maaf, aku tak bisa mendengarmu. Ki Joko Bodo? Ya ampun, jauh amat neng. Dia di Indonesia! [A/N. Wakakakakak... Kenapa ni fic jadi mirip dialog interaktif begini, yak? /lol/]

"Eisukeee!"

"Yaa~"

Buset dah. Paman Soujirou itu badannya kecil tapi suaranya membahana banget! Heran deh, dapet kekuatan darimana coba, suara sebesar dan selantang itu? Bener-bener nggak kelihatan kalau dia itu sebenernya anggota CIA...

"Ada telepon dari Mouri!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

**GUBRAAK!**

Tuh kan. Baru aja diomongin, malah kejadian beneran. Udah badan sakit abis jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan posisi tubuh yang cukup artistik, kacamata hilang pula! Duuh... Mana sih kacamataku? Gara-gara pas mau turun dari kasur kaki keserimpet selimut, sih. Jatuh kan...

Nah, ini dia! Lho? Kok bagian bawahnya agak buram, sih? Yaaah! Kacamataku retak!

* * *

"Ya, halo. Eisuke di sini. Ada apa Ran?"

_-"Ah, Eisuke. Kapan kita mau kerjakan tugasnya?"-_

Hah? Tugas apa? Seingatku liburan musim dingin kali ini nggak ada tugas sama sekali, deh. Tapi tunggu. Rasanya waktu itu Bu Harada pernah menyinggung tugas essay tentang komunitas marginal deh.

_-"Itu loh, tugas essaynya Bu Harada."-_

Wah, benar. Ingatanku masih lumayan bagus juga ternyata. Kukira karena terlalu sering terbentur—entah itu pintu, sandaran kursi kayu, atau benda-benda keras lainnya termasuk tulang tengkorak bocah berkacamata yang dititipkan di tempatnya Ran— otakku jadi agak bermasalah. Rupanya ingatanku masih cukup kuat walaupun masih kalah jauh dibanding gajah.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau besok. Kau bisa?"

_-"Bisa kok. Kutunggu kau di rumahku jam 10 ya!"-_

Hei, ini hanya perasaanku saja apa bukan, ya? Kok kedengarannya seperti sedang ngajak kencan sih? Oh, oke. Hanya perasaanku saja. Tidak perlu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu segala dong. Aku ini kan remaja cowok yang normal dan sehat dengan hormon-hormon yang sedang dalam masa-masa kejayaannya *?*. Wajar dong _guys_, kalau aku berpikir seperti itu. Hei, hei... Letakkan kembali ember-ember itu di lantai. Kepalaku didesain tidak cocok menggunakan ember sebagai pengganti topi...

_-"Eisuke? Kau masih di sana?"-_

"Ah iya. Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu tadi."

_-"Besok jam 10 di rumahku ya."-_

"Oke."

_-"Sudah dulu, ya. Met malem..."-_

"Yoo..."

* * *

"Lho? Detektif Mouri dan anak itu ke mana?"

Tumben sekali mereka berdua tidak ada di rumah ketika aku sedang berkunjung. Biasanya, dua orang yang (over)protektif itu selalu ada. Detektif Mouri selalu duduk di kursinya, memunggungi jendela sambil membaca koran dan nunggu telepon permohonan kasus sementara Conan... yaah... selalu di sana.

"Ayah sedang pergi ke rumah temannya. Conan tadi diajak main bola sama teman-temannya."

Wow. Kalau begitu, kita cuma berdua dong! Nggak ada pengganggu! Err—maksudku, nggak ada yang berisik biar kita bisa konsentrasi kerjain tugas... Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu, do—

**GUBRAAK!**

Wadaw! Sakiiit... Ini sudah keempat kalinya aku jatuh tepat di sini dengan penyebab yang sama persis: ubin yang tersingkap. Haduuh... Tapi aku sedikit beruntung. Kali ini bagian kepalaku yang 'berciuman' dengan lantai itu bagian kanan kepala, bukan wajah seperti yang biasanya. Duh, hidungku akan seperti apa nanti bentuknya kalau tadi yang 'berciuman' itu bagian wajah.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Eisuke?"

"Ya, nggak apa-apa kok. Udah biasa."

Wah, Ran walaupun sedang cemberut seperti itu tetap manis ya... Tapi tentunya jauh lebih manis lagi kalau dia tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Ayo bangun."

Ran lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Duh, semoga dia tidak menyadari '_blush-on_' dadakan yang baru saja muncul di pipiku. Kalau ketahuan, bisa gawat. Bagaimana nanti kelanjutan hubunganku dengannya? Tapi, kenapa aku mengatakannya seolah-olah aku sedang dalam suatu _relationship _dengannya ya? Ah, biarlah. Namanya saja anak muda, imajinasi liar sedikit *?* nggak apa kan?

Saat aku mau menerima uluran tangan Ran, aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di dekat tempat sampah di sudut sana. Apa itu? Kaca? Cermin? Berlian?

"Hei, Ran. Yang berkilau di sana itu apa?"

"Yang mana?"

"Tuh, di dekat tempat sampah sana."

Setelah membantuku berdiri, Ran lalu berjalan ke tempat benda yang dipermasalahkan itu berada. Ia berjongkok dan memungut benda bercahaya itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia diam saja? Apa itu sebenarnya?

"EISUKE!"

"Eh? Ya? Apa?"

Kaget aku. Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung meneriakkan namaku. Padahal sedetik sebelumnya ia tak bersuara sama sekali (oke. Darimana aku yakin dia tidak bersuara sama sekali?).

"Eisuke! Ini cincin kawin ayahku yang waktu itu hilang berminggu-minggu yang lalu!"

Hah?

"Terima kasih Eisuke! Kau berhasil menemukannya!"

"Err... sama-sama?"

Aku sendiri merasa tidak yakin. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini ya, ceritanya? Padahal tadi aku cuma kesandung trus jatuh.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan bareng? Aku yang bayar."

Serius nih?

"Bagaimana?"

"Em... Terserah kau sajalah..."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau Tahun Baru nanti saja? Kita ke Tropical Marine Land."

Wew. Ternyata aku memang tidak selalu bersama dengan nasib buruk.

**

* * *

The End**

**

* * *

Omake**

"Wah, maaf Eisuke, sudah membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Ah, tidak... Aku juga baru saja sampai. Eh? Siapa itu di belakangmu itu?"

"Oh, maaf lagi ya, Eisuke. Conan tadi memaksa minta ikut."

"Aku mau naik _roller coster_!"

'_Huh. Mana mungkin aku mau meninggalkan Ran hanya berdua saja dengan orang ceroboh ini.'_

'_Dasar bocah kacamata sialan...'_

* * *

Ahahaha... Bagaimana fic saia ini? Gaya penulisan saia di fic ini jauh beda dengan fic2 saia yang lain. Yaah... coba2 gitu lah, makanya aneh begini. Tapi emang saia orangnya suka eksperimen gitu :DD

Ah, ya. Mungkin ada beberapa di antara kalian yang bingung membedakan antara fakta dan imajinasi di fic ini. Jadi, saia jabarkan saja ya :)  
Fakta (menurut manga DC sampai volume terbaru di Indonesia):  
-Kakak Eisuke, Mizunashi Rena a.k.a Hondou Hidemi itu emang anggota CIA  
-Anggota keluarga Eisuke yang pernah disebut-sebut di DC itu hanya ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya saja. Kakeknya Eisuke itu saia ngarang dewek  
-Eisuke EMANG suka sama Ran. Nggak ada pernyataannya di manga-nya sih (tapi lebih tepat kalau disebut _belum ada_) Saia baca di wiki, di chapter2 mendatang, Eisuke bakal minta ijin ke Conan buat bawa Ran ke Amerika bareng dia dan dia tau kalo Conan itu sebenernya Shinichi  
-Eisuke bener pernah ketabrak pas di Osaka. Tapi yang 'teman'nya itu cuma khayalan saia saja  
-Dalam manga, tidak pernah disebutkan kalau Eisuke pernah kecebur seperti yang disebutkan di atas. Tapi mengingat riwayat nasib Eisuke sih kayaknya mungkin deh #plaaak  
-Disebutkan Eisuke tinggal bersama teman ayahnya. Hanya saja tidak pernah diberitahu dia itu sebenarnya perempuan apa laki-laki atau siapa namanya. Namanya Kusaka muncul aja tiba-tiba gara-gara tadi siang saia nonton Bleach: DDR XDD  
-Emang bener ada ubin yang tersingkap begitu di kantor Detektif Mouri dan Eisuke pernah sekali kesandung di situ  
-Cincinnya Kogoro nggak pernah ilang. Cuma imajinasi... :b

Hueeh... Saia bangga dengan FDCI (Fandom Detektif Conan Indonesia) ini. Pas dulu pertama kali saia gabung, fic di FDCI Archieve masih dikiiiiit banget. Sekitar 1-2 halaman lah kalo nggak salah. Sekarang, wew, udah banyak banget! Terus berjaya FDCI!

And, HAPPY (early) NEW YEAR! Best wishes to all of us! :DDD

Thanks for reading!


End file.
